iPlay the Penis Game
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: It's Sam's birthday. What better way to celebrate than to have her and Freddie play the Penis game? What could possibly go wrong? Rated T. Hilarity ensues. Read at own risk. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


A/N: I don't know when Sam's birthday is, but I had written this for another fandom, but changed it so it would fit here. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Sam sat in her chair, staring intently at the screen. If it had been any other day, Sam would have still been sitting at her computer. She had recently gotten addicted to a video game, where you play as a detective. She just had to finish it. That was all there was to it. She couldn't take a break. Not even today, her birthday. Of course, only herself, Freddie and Carly were here.

Everyone else had gone to be with their families, took their kids trick-or-treating, or were at an office party for Halloween. Yes, today was October 31. Sam's birthday. Halloween. Sam didn't have a problem with her birthday falling on this particular day. She just got quite lonely sometimes. Of course, it was hard to feel lonely right now, especially while she was being bombarded by her friend, Freddie.

Carly had gone out trick-or-treating with Spencer and their litttle cousin that had come to visit, and told them to "not kill each other while I am gone. I'll only be a bit."

"...something sweet?" Freddie's voice inturrupted Sam's train of thought.

"I'm sorry, nub, what did you say?" Sam asked sweetly and sarcastically.

"I said it's unhealthy to sit around and play a game constantly. It's Halloween, Sam. Don't you want to go out, do something, possibly get something sweet?" he asked.

"No. I am fine." Sam said, then continued to play her game.

Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I don't care. We're going to anyway." Freddie said, pulling Sam out the door. Sam, of course, protested; however, Freddie overpowered her and pulled her into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a cake on the table. It had orange frosting and on it, in black frosting letters were the words "Happy Birthday Sam." She could only stare in amazement. "Freddie, you already got the cake for my birthday? Why? How?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." was his response.

The two friends looked at each other.

"Carly." they said simultaneously.

Sam laughed, giggled even, which was unusual for the blonde-headed demon.

"Thank you, in any case." Sam said.

"Here." Freddie lit the candles so Sam could blow them out. Once she did, they proceeded to cut the cake and eat some of it.

"You know, Sam," Freddie said in between bites, "it's customary to play a game on your birthday."

"Really?" asked the blonde.

"Uh huh. Wanna play a game?" Freddie asked.

"Oh chiz. I fear any game I play with you is not going to end well." Sam said.

"It's called the penis game." Freddie said.

Sam blinked. "And there it is. I'm going to bed."

Freddie stopped her. "No way. Carly made me play on my birthday, so I fear you must suffer as well."

Sam sighed. "Okay. How do you play?" she asked wearily.

"Well, the first player says 'penis.'The second player then says it louder than the first. Then the first player has to get louder. And so on and so forth." Freddie said.

Sam put her thumb in her mouth. "Well alright then. Penis. I believe itis now Freddumb's turn?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it is. Penis." Freddie said slightly louder.

"Penis!"-Sam

"Penis!" -Freddie.

"Penis!" -Sam.

"PE-NIS!"- Freddie.

"PENIS!" Sam yelled.

"PENIS!" Freddie yelled louder.

It was at that time that Carly came in the kitchen with Spencer and their cousin coming back from trick-or-treating. Unfortunately, the two were so far into their game they didn't notice them come in, and they continued to play.

"PEEEEENNNNNIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" Sam screamed.

"PEEEEEENNNNNNIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Freddie screamed louder.

"!" Sam shreeked.

She then grinned triumphantly.

"I win." Sam said.

The little girl by Carly's side looked up at her, then back to Sam and Freddie.

"Carly, what's a penis? And why were they yelling that?"she asked.

Carly glared at Sam and Freddie and left with her cousin.

"Come on. There are still a few houses I think we can hit." she said, shutting the door behind them.

"Hahaha...Happy Birthday, Sam." Freddie laughed.

"It's not funny. I knew any game I played with you would suck hard." Sam glared at Freddie.

Freddie laughed. "Hold up, Sammy. That's a different game entirely." he said.

Sam turned red, then glared at Freddie.

"Shut up."

A/N: There it is! Hope you like it! REVIEW!


End file.
